If only I were you!
by Evilemokitties
Summary: have you ever dreamed of a pink spider man?Well I know that I have..well hikari and akari are twins[I know they sound so much alike just wait to hear the other names]and their sister kari hehe and brother yami have to move in with gram vote on name change
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter title:I wish I was You right now!! **_**

* * *

**

**rated** :k for everyone l

_**summary**__: okay this normal teenage girl named hikari and her boring life _**yay!**_ Her whole world turns around when she gets transferred to Ouran High School oh and she gose though a whole lot of other anime I don't own oh & her sisters come along to_

_**disclaimer(I hate this part)**_**I do not own any of the charters that appear in this story but I only own the charters that I made up MWHAHHAHAHAHA Good day now!**

* * *

Hikari: ello people, kitty said to tell you about ourselves, okays I will start!I have orange long hair that gose to my knees. I can make my self look like my foolish older brother so I can get mixed up a lot if I make myself look like him okay now for the others! 

(Looks over at akari and kari chasing after each other with a metal baseball bat.)

Hikari:sigh...(hikari takes a big deep breath)**Will You Guys Stop It Already I Mean My god Do You Really Want To Sleep In The Dog House Tonight?hehe I hope the ring lady comes and gets you**

Kari and Akari:We got 4 days left

Hikari:Fine, kari gots orange short hair to go along with her shortness, Akari am I are twins so we look just alike there now with the story okay

All 3 of them:Well On With The First Chapter Of this odd fic yay!!!!

* * *

Hikari and Akari were walking outside of the school seeing as it was a lunch break. Hikari looked down at her shoes as did Akari the both found one butterfly on the ground they went to pick it up when all of the sudden they saw the lady from the ring!!! 

Hikari and Akari: AHH!!! get away!

Hikari and Akari ran off until they heard Kiyas voice.

Kiya: hey wait up you guys!

Hikari and Akari turned around to see their friend Kiya!

Hikari and Akari:Oh hey thought it was that other lady.Both of them began to shiver and then laugh until the bell rang.Hikari:oh crap the bell we better get going okay I don't want a detion.but the three got a detion oh joy..Kiya:Crap I am gonna get grounded again sob.. Akari: Its okay we got one to and we will get in big trouble

After school...

Hikari: oh,wonder what she will do now..I hate this school why the referrals?

Kari:oh well wonder what mom will do this time I mean last time we moved...you don;t think..

Kari said looking at her twin..

At home...

Hikari,Kari, and Akari's mom whose name is Sachi

Sachi:Why are you late girls?

Hikari:umm we got a detion..

Akari:for being late to class during the lunch break...

Sachi:Hmm well get one more and we will move

Akari and Hikari:Noo that won't be right we got sooo many friends and--

Sachi:well don't get any more referrals okay girls.

Hikari and Akari:Okay.

They went up to their rooms..but thing is you can get lost in that house lolz.

The next day---------

the girls got another referral...

For being late for math and chemistry

Hikari and Akari:NOOOOOOOOOOOO we have to move now...Damn that math and chemistry teacher...by forever friends

Kiya:why? Do you have to leave me like this?I hate your mom's evil ways...grrrrrr

Hikari:don't worry we aren't leaving forever just till we finish high school wich we start next year so you can come and visit us hold on call,its mom I will put it on speaker..

Sachi: hey girls I know where you are going to live and when you are leaving, you will leave for japan tonight and go live with your grama she said it would be okay she needs the help and she gots the papers ready for your trip okay she will send them down when you get home they should be here well by love you see you later honey.

Akari and Hikari: do we have to move in with wait my grama has an even bigger house than me this might work out just fine.

Kiya: how can you say that I mean MY God your moving to japan when we live in**INSERT NAME OF STATE ,CITY HERE**its so far away WHY?Can i visit you alot can I,canI??????Kari smaked Kiya out of the middle of nowhere

Hikari and Akari:Whre Did You Come From?

* * *

Akari:Hellooooooooooooooooo...It gets better in the next chapter... 

Hikari:heyyyyyyyyyy...Well if you want to read more i need at least 3 reviews that are positive from 3 diffrent people at least 3...

Kari:Sarah you cannot count as those okay I'm watching you

Hikari And Akari:NEXT**_"CHAPTER ONII-CHAN YOUR BACK!!" KARI:R&R_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Chapter two:Onii-chan your back!!**_

Hikari:hello every one... Got 3 reviews don't I feel happy!!people like to watch us in this odd but funny story...it gets better,oh and Akari and Kari are playing video games so they won't be talking in her at fist...This chapter is when our brother comes home and hell unravels...We get mistaken for each other...And I think kitty hates the computer cause it dose not have automatic capitalization And no spell check...Her computer sucks major..well hope you enjoy this chapter of this story...Oh and kitty might not be uploading for a while sols coming up soon and she has to study hard cause she is a brain dead person who needs help in math,she gots a D.It is sad how she is so stupid and forgot to study and takes up most of her time working on stories he he...she has a ton written down that a Whole lot of people helped out with at her old house they think she is funny well enjoy this one Byers!!

"Where did you come from?"Asked Hikari and Akari.a/n:screw it I don't like "" that I like doing it my way::::: those he he

Kari:Home of course.I hate you two by the way I have so many friends here and I have to move in with that old fart of a grama who is really rich but she stinks like rotten week old tuna salad...

Kiya:don'd insult your grama she is an old lady not and old fart,you stupid brat...

Even know that you are a junior you do not have the right to say that you short ass...

Kari started to cry then stopped. Kari:SHORT ASS is all you can come up with you MMMM...MMM...

Kari was cut off by her sisters hands over her mouth,kari bit their hands and turned and walked off.

Hikari:sorry about that she can get a little short tempered

Kiya:it is okay I can too a little bit,so sorry and tell Kari sorry to okay!

Akari:okay we got it!...And with that the two twins walked home saying goodbye to their friend kiya

At home there was someone there that did not see in 3 years,the two twins screamed as they saw their older brother

Akari and Hikari: **ONII-CHAN YOUR BACK!!!!!!**

A/N:I need a name for him sorry I can't think of a good name to go with the girls oh wait never mind I picked Yami-Darkness, It is one of my best favorite names in Japanese but if you have a better one I will think about It okay but I will use yami for now

Yami:hey sisters, I don't want you to move in with grama with just the three of you so I am going to, I miss grama any ways so yeah it is finale okay.

The girls nodded their heads and looked at the table and saw the papers on it,they were blue with some white and pink on it, it was a pass to get them on a special plan so they can get there as soon as possible..

The girls thought in their heads at disgust of how their grama was so rich and did not share with her own daughter to help pay the bills since they lived in a apartment complex.

The two twins sighed heavily as they stared out the window looking at the clouds.they looked over when Kari and Yami screamed cause they were watching this disney movie and all of the sudden the lady from the ring came out of the sand box with her head twisted all the way around,

Hikari and Akari:oh god, why don't you just watch scary movie 4 it is funny he he.wait no I forgot Kari would have nightmares.

The two twins saw Kari drop her sweets on her stuffed animal that was a white and black kitty.

They then avrived at their gramas house

Yami:well read the next chapter to find out what happens next,oh an kitty decied to update almost everyday now he he seeing as if she gets enough reviews she will make a whole lot of chapters

The three _**girls:NEXT CHAPTER"WERE HERE GRAMA!"**_

kari:R&R please


End file.
